1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording method using a recording liquid, particularly to an improvement in a method according to ink jet system.
2. Descrition of the Prior Art
Ink jet recording, which performs recording by forming ink droplets according to various ink discharging systems (for example, an electrostatic attracting system, a system of imparting mechanical vibrations or displacements by use of a piezoelectric element, a system utilizing the pressure generated caused by an ink bubble by heating, and others are known) and attaching a part or the whole of the droplets on a material to be recorded such as paper (hereinafter abbreviated as recording paper), is now attracting attention as the recording method which generates little noise and is capable of performing high speed printing as well as multi-color printing.
As the recording liquid for ink jet recording, aqueous liquids have been primarily used from the aspects of safety and printing characteristics. In carrying out recording with the use of a liquid ink, it is generally required that the recording liquid should not be blurred on the surface of the recording paper so as to make the printed letters indistinct, and also that the ink should be dried as soon as possible after recording so as to avoid incidental contamination of the surface of the recording paper. And, in a multi-color ink jet recording system employing two or more different color inks, since the amount of the ink attached to the surface of recording paper is increased, recourse is made particularly to a recording paper with increased ink absorptive power.
As described above, the recording paper to be used in ink jet recording is required to have high ink absorptive power and hence it is porous with low surface luster. Besides, recording with an aqueous ink gives only images on the recording paper to be used in ink jet recording, which are also low in luster.
As one method for imparting luster to recordings known in the prior art, that is, after images are recorded with a recording ink on a recording paper, luster liquid is applied to the recording by spray coating or barcoater coating. However, in such a luster liquid coating method, since the recording paper is porous, the luster liquid also penetrates into the recording paper. Therefore, a large amount of luster liquid is necessary for obtaining a desired luster. As another disadvantage, luster liquid penetrates into the recording paper in an amount more than necessary to result in increase of light transmission of the recording paper, whereby the whiteness of the paper is lowered. It is also difficult to control the desired luster, and further it is required to use an organic solvent in a luster liquid so that the dye forming the recorded images may not be dissolved in the luster liquid, which also poses a problem in safety. Thus, various disadvantages are involved.